Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace – Naruto Edition
by VerenUchiha
Summary: The Republic is fragile and plans are in motion to break it completely. Two Jedi knights set out on a simple mission that makes them go into a deeper issue. They uncover corruption and a person who will change the galaxy forever.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace – Naruto Edition

Disclaimer: I love Star Wars and I love Naruto so now I am combing the two. Most characters will be from Naruto. Only a alien characters will remain the same as star wars. Also I own neither otherwise I would be a very rich man. Also one character will be added but not in this story. It won't be until Episode 4. Enjoy. I likely won't do Rogue One, not because I dislike it or anything, I think it's rather good, I just think sticking to episodes one through six is better. 7 is an unholy mistake that we will ignore.

Qui-gon Jinn – Tobirama Senju  
Obi-Wan – Jiraiya  
Anakin/Darth Vader – Minato Namikaze  
Padme Amidala – Kushina  
Mace Windu – A (raikage)  
Sheev Palpatine – Madara Uchiha  
Count Dooku – Hashirama  
Jango/Boba Fett/clones – Orochimaru  
Bail Organa – Iruka  
Luke Skywalker – Naruto  
Leia Skywalker – Sakura  
Han Solo – Kiba  
New Character for purposes of story – Sasuke Former Grand Moff of Corellia before fleeing the empire and becoming a commander in the Rebel Alliance  
Mon Mothma – Tsunade  
Darth Maul – Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict...

Chapter 1: The Blockade

A red ship flies towards the planet Naboo to meet with the leaders of the Trade Federation aboard their ship. On this ship are two Jedi, guardians of peace throughout the Galaxy. The two were sent on this mission by the supreme chancellor of the Galactic Senate. The two Jedi were escorted by a droid to the conference room. They were served drinks.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Says Jiraiya Kenobi the Padawan of his Master, Tobirama Jinn.

"I don't sense anything." Tobirama replies.

"It's not about the mission Master, it's something elsewhere . . . elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties, Jiraiya. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..."

" ... but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

" Yes, Master." Jiraiya says.

The two sit down at the conference table and wait for the trade federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. "How do you think the Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Jiraiya asks.

Tobirama takes a drink from his cup that the service droid gave him. "These federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

Meanwhile the droid went to its masters on the bridge. "What? What did you say?" Viceroy Gunray demands.

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe." The droid responds.

Dofine the most cowardly of the Neimoidians gasps. "I knew it! They are here to force a settlement."

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Gunray says.

"Are you brain dead? I will not go in there with two jedi. Send the droid." Dofine says cowardly.

The droid is sent to distract the jedi while Nute Gunray contacts Darth Sidious. The droid refills their drinks as Jiraiya and Tobirama discuss why the Viceroy is taking so long. It seemed odd to Tobirama as the fear he sensed over something so trivial as a trade dispute was strong.

"Yes Viceroy, what is it?" Darth Sidious asks.

"This scheme of yours has failed. We dare not go against the Jedi." Dofine babbles out.

"Viceroy remove this stunted slime from sight and never show him to me again! This turn of events is unfortunate. Begin landing your troops." Darth Sidious says.

"My Lord . . . is that legal?" Gunray asks. "I will make it legal!" Sidious says.

"And the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this, kill them immediately!" The transmission ends.

The Neimoidians immediately order their onboard cannons to blow up the ship the Jedi arrived in. Tobirama and Jiraiya sensed the explosion of the ship and pulled out their light sabers. The droid dropped its tray and gas began to pour into the conference room.

The two Jedi hold their breaths as droid soldiers march to the conference room doors. The Viceroy commands them to destroy what's left of the Jedi. The doors open and the Jedi run out. The droids begin firing at the two and they deflect the blasts back into the machines. Jiraiya cuts down droid after droid.

The two Jedi make their way to the bridge. The door is locked. Tobirama shoves his light saber through the door and begins to cut a hole. Jiraiya keeps droids away. "Close the blast doors!" is heard through the door. Nute Gunray yells.

The extra doors close but that doesn't stop the determination of Tobirama. He pulls his saber out and shoves it back in one more time through the center of the door. "This is impossible!" Nute Gunray laments as pieces of the door fall apart.

Metal clanging can be heard as droids roll up from the other end of the hallway. "Master, Destroyers!" Jiraiya yells. The destroyer droids unrolled, shielded up and began firing on the two Jedi. Tobirama and Jiraiya ran away immediately to find cover.

The two Jedi sneak around and make their way to the main hold. It's clear to them both this is an invasion army. They know they have only one option now. Get to Naboo on one of the droid ships and get to the Queen. "You were right about thing master. The negotiations were short." Jiraiya jokes.

The invasion army flies to Naboo with two Jedi passengers. The Queen of Naboo was not aware of the army yet and had contacted the Viceroy. "Again you come before me, Your highness." The Viceroy says.

"You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy ... Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such a failure." Gunray smirkingly says.

"I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any Ambassadors ... you must be mistaken."

Kushina Amidala stares sternly at the Viceroy as not to reveal her shock. "Beware, Viceroy...the Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." Kushina says before the screen turns off.

"She suspects an attack, we must hurry. Command the droids to begin their takeover of the city." Nute Gunray commands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1. Short but you know this is the literal beginning of the movie soooo have to stop here.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace – Naruto Edition

Disclaimer: I love Star Wars and I love Naruto so now I am combing the two. Most characters will be from Naruto. Only a alien characters will remain the same as star wars. Also I own neither otherwise I would be a very rich man. Also one character will be added but not in this story. It won't be until Episode 4. Enjoy. I likely won't do Rogue One, not because I dislike it or anything, I think it's rather good, I just think sticking to episodes one through six is better. 7 is an unholy mistake that we will ignore.

Qui-gon Jinn – Tobirama Senju  
Obi-Wan – Jiraiya  
Anakin/Darth Vader – Minato Namikaze  
Padme Amidala – Kushina  
Mace Windu – A (raikage)  
Sheev Palpatine – Madara Uchiha  
Count Dooku – Hashirama  
Jango/Boba Fett/clones – Orochimaru  
Bail Organa – Iruka  
Luke Skywalker – Naruto  
Leia Skywalker – Sakura  
Han Solo – Kiba  
New Character for purposes of story – Sasuke Former Grand Moff of Corellia before fleeing the empire and becoming a commander in the Rebel Alliance  
Mon Mothma – Tsunade  
Darth Maul – Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict...

Chapter 2: A Day with the Gungans

The Trade Federation ships landed on the planet in the woods miles from the city of Theed, Capital of Naboo. Trees were snapping and animals were fleeing for their lives as ships plowed through the forests. The two Jedi knights who stowed away on the ships were separated. The elder of the two Tobirama Jinn was running through the forests away from the ships.

There were a lot of animals running in the same direction as Tobirama. He feared what was to come of the Naboo. Tobirama knew he needed to move quickly to help them but Theed was far away and he had no transport except his feet which would not get him there in time to save the Queen. Tobirama could sense a disturbance in the force which told him there was something pushing this invasion beyond political differences.

Jiraiya was several hundred yards away running from the invasion army ships same as his Master. He could sense his Master's presence and ran towards that direction. Jiraiya could sense something . . . stupid in their near future.

Tobirama was running and ahead of him he could see some kind of creature on two legs freaking out about the machines. Tobirama motioned for him to duck and run but the idiotic creature stood there and jumped onto Tobirama as he ran. The two ended up falling down as one of the invasion ships hovered over them and continued on its way to Theed.

Tobirama shoved the creature off of him. He gets up and dusts himself off only to realize he is covered in mud. "What is the matter with you? Are you brainless?!" Tobirama scolds.

"I spek." The creature responds.

Tobirama walks off and the creature follows. "The ability to speak does not make one intelligent."

"Mesa named Jar Jar Binks, mesa your humble servant." The dull headed creature says.

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "That is not necessary and please go away." Tobirama says as he continues his way towards Theed.

"Oh but it is! Demanded by the Gods it is!" Jar Jar says.

"If you stop talking . . . maybe . . ." Tobirama is stopped by the sound of air crafts and blasters. Tobirama pulls out his light saber and deflects the blasts. Jiraiya was being chased by the droid.

Jiraiya runs up to Tobirama and Jar Jar. "Master!" Jiraiya exclaims.

"Jiraiya, glad to see you are safe. We need to make our way to Theed." Tobirama says.

Jiraiya notices Jar Jar and asks about it. Tobirama says he can't even remotely explain it right now. His only focus was to get to Theed. That's when Jar Jar reveals his home city, Otah Gunga. Using unique persuasion the two Jedi get Jar Jar to lead them to the city.

 **(Theed)**

The Trade Federation army marched into the city of Theed. The machines were met with little resistance as the people of Naboo were a peaceful diplomatic people. The Queen was worried for her people. She ordered her men to stand down to avoid death of her people.

The Viceroy and his right hand walked into the palace and confronted the Queen. "It is time to put an end to this useless resistance. We have a treaty I need you to assign to make this blockade legal. I am assured it will be ratified by the senate . . . my lady." Nute Gunray says.

"I will sign nothing. The Senate will never stand for this." Kushina Amidala says defiantly.

"Commander, process them." Gunray commands.

( **Otah Gunga)**

The two Jedi and their unfortunate companion enter the city where they are immediately confronted by Gungan guards. The three are arrested and taken to the High Council of Gungans. Their leader Boss Nass demanded to know why they are here.

Tobirama sensed this thing had much distain for the Naboo. He explained to the Gungan leader what they needed but Boss Nass refused to help them. Tobirama was annoyed and used the force to influence the mind of the Gungan. This lead to the Jedi being helped. The Gungans were weak minded and easily influenced.

As much as Tobirama wanted to leave the fool Jar Jar to be killed by his people, he felt the force insist that he intervene and save the Gungan for now. Tobirama used the force and convinced Boss Nass to hand Binks over to him as their Gods demanded it.

The three made their way to the hangar and got into one of the ship the Gungans had. It was a transport that soared through the water. The three took the ship to go to the City of Naboo. They had trouble along the way as they were attacked by large sea monsters.

Jar Jar was becoming an annoyance so Tobirama used the force and knocked Jar Jar out. Jiraiya laughed and the rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. Once they arrived in the Theed river, Tobirama docked the ship and they jumped out onto land. The Jedi and Jar Jar snuck through the city to get to the palace. Along their way to the palace they encountered the droids escorting the queen.

Tobirama and Jiraiya quickly acted attacked the droids. They were able to free the queen, her maidens and her few guards. "Your Highness, we are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor and we're here to rescue you." Tobirama said.

The governor of Theed looked at the Jedi and said. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador."

"The negotiations never took place. We need to contact the Chancellor." Tobirama says.

"Our communications have been jammed." says the Captain of the Theed guard.

"Do you have transport?" Tobirama asks.

"This way!" The captain says.

The group begins to make their way towards the hangar but a blast from a droid tank separates the group. Jiraiya and the Queen are blocked off from the rest of the group. "Jiraiya! You will have to find another way to get the queen to the Hangar! We will meet you there. May the force be with you my Padawan." Tobirama says.

"May the force be with you." Jiraiya says.

The young Jedi looks to the queen and asks her if she knew another way to the hangar. "We will need to get through the city to the Theed gardens, from there we will have to cross the river but I think the bridge is out and the current is strong. There may be a passage we can use that will take us to the hangar, assuming the Trade Federation hasn't found it." Queen Amidala says.

Jiraiya nods and the two begin their trek through the city. They duck through the back alleys. There aren't many droids in the alleyways. What droids the two find, Jiraiya attacks with his light saber. They make their way through the city and enter into the gardens.

This area was much worse. There were droids everywhere. Tanks were guarding the way they needed to go and on the opposite side of the garden facing the exit. Jiraiya looked around and could see Destroyers rolling around. This was going to be hard for him. "Ma lady, I need to clear a path. I need you to hide here and wait for me." Jiraiya says.

The queen nods. "I will be fine." The queen says.

Jiraiya goes sneaks around the corners. He uses a force push and throws some of the droids down. Jiraiya ignited his saber and charged the droids. The several droids fired on the jedi. Jiraiya deflected the blasters back at the droids and they fell.

Jiraiya went out into the main path where the tanks were. They aimed and fired on Jiraiya. He noticed the destroyers coming towards him. Jiraiya put his light saber away and reached out with the force. He used all of his might that he could muster. The words of master Yoda echoing in his mind that size and power mean nothing to a Jedi who trusts in the force.

Jiraiya uses his strength and moves the cannon fire and destroys the destroyers. The others tanks fire on Jiraiya and he uses the force once more to alter the direction of the blaster fire into the tanks guarding the exit.

Jiraiya goes back to the queen. He breathed heavily. The exertion he used to use the force weakened him. Jiraiya and the Queen ran towards the exit of the gardens. Droids began to flood out from the exit. Jiraiya pulled out his light saber and cut through the droids as if they were nothing.

The two made their way to the river and as the Queen had said the bridge was out. She pointed to where the passage was and it seemed to be clear. They ran towards the passage. Droids were chasing after them. "Stop the Queen!" The droids yell in their robotic voice.

Jiraiya uses his saber and deflects the blaster as the Queen runs ahead. Jiraiya reaches out with the force and knocks the droids away as he runs to catch up with the queen. The two run through the passage and finally meet up with Tobirama and the rest of the people.

It seemed the Governor and the guards fled to maintain some morale on the planet among the few guards not captured. "Master!" Jiraiya shouts.

Tobirama greets his Padawan and friend. Captain Ibiki Panaka told the Jedi they needed to free the pilots. Jiraiya went to free them while Tobirama escorted the Queen and the others to the ship. "Halt!" A droid commands.

"I am taking these people to Coruscant." Tobirama says.

"Where are you taking them?" The droid replies.

"To Coruscant."

"Coruscant, hm, that doesn't compute, wait, you're under arrest!" The droid yells before getting cut down by Tobirama's green light saber. Jiraiya quickly frees the pilots and gets to the ship with everyone else. The pilots hurry and start the engines and take off out of the hangar bay. As the ship flies away droid tanks fire in vain to stop the ship.

The Naboo cruiser races off the planet towards the blockade. The Trade Federation ships fire on the cruiser. Space droids are immediately sent out to fix the deflector shield which was being pummeled by heavy blaster fire from the blockade.

Droid after droid was being blown away. It seemed as though the ship was doomed. Fortunately the last droid turned the shields back on full blast. The ship flew passed the blockade and out of range.

"The Hyper drive is leaking master. We will need a new one. The closest planet we will have safety on is Tatooine." Jiraiya says.

"How do you know?" Ibiki asks.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Tobirama says.

"You can't take her royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters, if they discover her-" Captain Panka says before being cut off. "It would be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation. Except the Hutts aren't looking for her which gives us the advantage." Tobirama says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2. No this is not a crossover so NO I will not put it in a crossover section. Qui Gon will be whoever I want him to be. I want Tobirama and he will remain Tobirama. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
